Into the Den - SEMI-HIATUS
by wereallie
Summary: Boy meets girl and it sucks. Little did Jason 'Jace' Fuller know that this wild girl would drag him into a strange world - a world that he didn't know he should be a part of. [Takes place during season four]
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

**Chapter One**

You notice a lot of things when you're left alone. Like how your fellow classmates act on full moons, or when one of your classmates massacres an entire hospital. Yeah, I, Jason Fuller, was there but apparently my classmate _wasn't_. I was just hallucinating they said, and claimed it was because a whole lot of hallucinogenic gas was released into the hospital. That's a very unlikely explanation in my opinion but everyone else bought the blatant lie.

Anyways, I digress. Being alone leaves you with a lot of time to people watch. I guess I should explain why I'm left alone. It wasn't my fault that I was held back - okay not only was I held back once but I was held back twice. Things just didn't click. Every subject was my worst subject. I hate school and just want it to be over, and hopefully this is the year that I get out of this shit hole school. I don't understand how no one notices that this place is weird as fuck. Literally, we can't go a day without _something_ happening. And it's all McCall's fault...

First, it was the two weird twins that seems to hate McCall, birds crashing into a classroom, then a bunch of teens were killed, our Chemistry teacher was abducted and killed, next some weird attacks happened during a recital, a crazed lunatic escapes from the hospital and kidnaps the new girl, some weird ninja guys attack the halloween black-light party I was at, and Stiles Stilinski massacred an entire hospital, and Allison Argent mysteriously passed away. Like I said, weird things happen here, not only at the school but around the entire town too - and that is just the top of the iceberg. Beacon Hills is weird as fuck.

But the weirdest thing that happened was a young girl, who was presumed dead came back to walk among the living. And even though she hadn't been to school in years, they let her skip multiple grade into grade twelve. I don't know how that worked but it was another thing that people didn't question. Clearly I'm the only rational one but that's none of my business.

And even though I question much of what happens in this place, the moment that I saw her - saw Malia Tate, I knew I was fucked. All rational thought went out the window and I was immediately smitten. It was the classic boy meets girl, and it fucking sucked. Yet, little did I know, that falling for the strange girl who growled in class would bring me into a bigger world - a world that I didn't even know I was apart of.

This is my story...

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys! I have a new little story here. I was originally planning this back when season 4 happened but never got around to it. This story was brought back up a few days ago on tumblr and I figured I'd give it a decent shot. I have a few ideas on where I want this to go, so hopefully it's popular enough and I'll continue it. **

**Now, this story is going to be written in first person compared to the third person writing that happens in Clear Nights. Let me know what you think, if you think I should switch it over to third person or keep it this way. And just what you think of this story in general. I'd love to hear from you guys. **

**I'm almost done my semester so hopefully I'll be able to add another chapter to this soon (and to Clear Nights). So, i'll see you guys again soon! Wait a little while longer guys. **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

My life was pretty boring until I became wrapped into the whole "McCall Pack", or whatever they got going on. It was lonely lunches in the cafeteria - sometimes I sat with Boyd, though not often, and then not at all when he disappeared with Erica Reyes - silent classes, soccer instead of the coveted lacrosse, and lame friday nights spent practicing soccer or in my room alone. I had friends up until about a year ago when literally all my friends graduated and moved out of Beacon Hills. I may be slightly bitter about them leaving but I don't blame them. Once I graduate from this magnet for crazy shit, I'm out of here. Off to bigger and better things.

Most of my time is spent either at school, on the soccer field, or at home with the company of video games. It's a pretty 'millennial' life I lead, but once again that's not my fault - though my father seems to think it is. Speaking of fathers, it's really all his fault that I'm stuck where I am. It was his choice for me to be held back - both times - and he didn't even consult me. So, at least in my opinion, it's understandable that I hold a bit of a grudge towards the man. His decision that altered my life was just the beginning of his shitty parenting. Since my dad worked so much, he left me alone a lot of the time to raise myself. Maybe that's why I'm so shit at school - i've never had parental guidance. See, it's all my fathers fault either way.

And, you may be asking why all my hate is directed towards my father and not my mother. Well, there isn't much to hate about her because I don't really remember her. She died when I was born, only living long enough to name me, and I guess that's why my dad hates me. It's like he thinks it was my fault that she hemorrhaged after birth and that I could have stopped it. I was a newborn baby and yet I was blamed for it all. You know how it goes: wife dies birthing child, father resents child for "killing" wife and inflicts all his hate towards said child. The only child he does love is my older sister, Jenna. She could never disappoint my father, but me, well, I disappointed him the moment I was born.

Okay, enough of the melodramatics, I guess you want to hear about the good stuff, right? Well, listen up.

The day that I met her, Malia Tate, it was just a normal, lonely day for me. The usual. I was walking down the hallway of Beacon Hills High School, checking the _zillion_ messages I had (okay, I had zero, but lets pretend I received at least one message so I don't seem as lame as I actually am), when I was so rudely bumped into by this wild child. Our bodies collided, my phone went flying and slid down the hallway, and then in a blink of an eye I was flat on my back with the new girl sitting on my chest and her hands around my neck, sharp nails digging into the side of my neck. And I could have sworn I heard a low and threatening growl coming from her.

"Not even in school a full day and you're already getting acquainted with the opposite sex," chuckled Coach, kneeling beside us. "You're a fast one, huh, Tate?"

"This one tried to attack me," she growled, nails digging a little deeper, lips subtly pulled back. This was the first up-close-and-personal look I got of Malia, and her defensive look has forever been seared into my mind: Her fiery eyes, her nose scrunched up and her teeth bared as her lips were pulled back. She looked fierce and maybe that was something I looked for in a girl, but it's safe to say that regardless I was interested right away.

I was sure that I felt a little blood trickle down my neck as I struggled against this girl's iron grip. "I-you walked into me," I choked out, my hands coming up to grasp around her small wrist. What surprised me the most was how this small, feral girl managed to knock big and muscular me down onto my back in a blink of an eye. I barely remembered the journey from standing up to lying down on the ground. She was good, strong, and fast. Yet, she was so tiny and she attacked me with the ferocity of a wild animal, overpowering me without a problem. I'm no small guy mind you. I'm tall for my age and I have muscle under muscle from the many years of soccer, so it's no easy feat to get me off my feet. Some people say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach and with food, well, for Malia and I, it was this moment that started it all. I was intrigued from the moment our bodies touched and she sat atop of me.

Coach put a hand on Malia's elbow and tried to pull her off. "You two just collided," He explained, his tone now more serious than before. "No need to go on the offence."

Malia unhitched her nails from Jace and slowly stood up with the help of Finstock. "I must defend myself from predators," she whispered, "or else I'll be eaten."

Cautiously, I stood up and raised a hands to my neck. They came away with the slightest prick of blood. _That girl sure had sharp nails_, I thought. But, even though she drew blood it didn't matter to me. I was being a silly schoolboy who didn't know how to control himself, but I didn't care. I might have hit my head too hard and that was why I had hearts in my eyes, but I didn't care. All I could think about was the ombre brunette standing in front of me. I would have believed it if someone told me she'd put a spell on me, because it sure as hell felt like that.

"Get yourself to the nurses room and have her bandage up those cuts." Without another word, Finstock pull the new girl away and they disappeared down the hallway. I stood there, jaw dropped slightly, watching her walk away from me. An unexpected butterfly fluttered around my stomach, the first of many to come, when the girl turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. I raised my hand and gave a little wave, a cheesy grin pulling at the corner of my lips. There had to be something wrong with me if I was waving at a the girl who just attacked me.

Tate - which I assumed was her last name - frowned with her head tilted to the side, but turned away and continued along with Coach Finstock. I waited a few moments, watching where I last saw her, then turned, retrieved my phone, and walked away. This girl filled my thoughts for the rest of the day, making what little concentration I had for school fly out the proverbial window. And what made it worse was that the wild girl appeared in a handful of my classes, sitting only seats away from me. There was a couple of time were she looked over her shoulder and I could have sworn she recognized me, but then she'd look around the room with a confused and scared expression on, and return to her notebooks.

I wanted to talk to her more, to learn where she came from, and to know what her first name was. I'd never experienced this kind of desire, to talk to someone so badly that all rational thought disappears, but, after school when I was about to go up to her, McCall and Stilinski ushered her away in a hyper display that usually followed Stilinski around. My heart dropped and I sighed. Maybe I wasn't going to get my chance after all. If she was with McCall or Stilinski then she was most definitely weirder than she already appeared. But, as that realization hit me, I decided that I didn't care. I had to know this girl and figure out her story: where she came from, who she was, and what she was like. But, that would all have to wait till tomorrow, now it was soccer practice. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'd be brave and talk to the new girl. And, even though I didn't realize it yet, I knew was royally fucked; all from one brief encounter. This girl had her claws in me and she wasn't going to let go.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! I'm so happy that you're so intrigued by jace and his male oc perspective. It's actually really fun and refreshing to write from his point of view and he has such a strong and interesting voice as I write. I'm really enjoying it. I know this chapter isn't a 10k one like I put out for CN, but it's just the beginning. There will be more and maybe some interesting things coming from the next one. So, hold tight while I get into the swing of things regarding this story. **

**And, I'd like to thank the lovely people to left amazing reviews: ****LionHeartMisfit****, ****X23 Maximoff****, ****ILoveStallison, MessintheMirror, and ****BayAreaBeliever****! You're reviews are all dear and precious to me. I hope this chapter keeps your attention and continues to make you want to read this story. **

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Now that I knew Malia Tate existed, I couldn't get her out of my head. I was crushing hard on the new girl and yet, she barely knew I existed. I know, I know, woe-is-me, but I'm just trying to explain myself to you guys. Anyways, the following day after our full-contact meeting, I tried my best to get her attention. In the few classes that we had together, I'm pretty sure I stared a hole into the back of her head. I knew it was creepy but that didn't stop me. No sir, creepy Jace was here to stay. I only stopped - rather hid my staring - when she noticed and mentioned it to Stilinski, who also turned to stare at me with a puzzled look.

Immediately after the bell rang, Malia was ushered out of class, giving me no space to talk to her. I pack up my textbook and notes, a mopey expression now on my face. I had this intense desire to talk to her, to get to know her, but life was not giving me the chance to. Stilinski was occupying her time, so there was probably no way I'd get to her now. Life sucked. With a teenage sized dramatic sigh, I hiked my backpack onto one shoulder and left the classroom.

It was now lunch, meaning the hallways were crowded with virtually every teenager in Beacon Hills. It was like wading through a river that couldn't make up its mind on which direction the current wanted to go. It was no easy feat to get from the classroom to my locker and it almost caused me to miss my only opportunity to talk to Malia. I barely noticed her at first but immediately once I did, I skidded to a halt. She was standing at her locker, angrily working at the lock, and the students passing made sure to leave a wide berth. I felt my heart pick up in pace and the butterflies, those horrible things, started fluttering around my stomach. It was the perfect opening and I couldn't waste it.

Pushing my way through the sea of students, I came up beside her. Clearing my throat I asked, "Can I help you with that?"

She was sufficiently startled, which was not my intention, and the feral girl was back: Teeth bared, brows knitted together, and nose scrunched. Exactly how she looked the day previously. "No," she barked, turning back to her lock. "I got it."

I watched her struggle for another moment. "You sure about that? Here-" As I reached over to grab the lock from her, she snapped at me; like, literally snapped the way a canine would. This time it was my turn to be startled-which I was. I stared at her with wide eyes, not moving for a moment, trying to compute her interesting actions. "I'm-"

She sighed deeply, annoyed with herself, and tsked. "Right. Stiles taught me this…" she whispered, directed more at her than me. Then, she turned and looked up at me. "Thank you," she said through gritted teeth, "I need help."

After carefully watching her for a brief moment, I nodded and looked back at the lock. "Here, you just…" I grabbed the lock. "What's your combo?"

Malia tilted her head to the side the same way she had the day before, "Combo?"

I nodded. "It's a series of three numbers that you enter and it should open."

"Oh!" Malia pulled her bag off of one shoulder and searched through her backpack. She handed me a crumpled and stained piece of paper. "This?" she asked, handing it to me.

"Perfect. Now watch me." Pushing up on the lock, I spun the lock in each direction, hitting each of the three numbers until it pulled open. "There you go. The trick is to push the lock up while entering your combo."

Malia's features lit up: eyes widening and a rare smile replaced her original scowl. "Wow," she whispered. "I was close to just breaking it…"

I paused for a moment. She had stated it so sincerely that I almost didn't realize what she meant. Malia was so confident about her strength and it peaked my interest even more. This girl, who was slim and soft, was all braun. When it came to brains or brauns, she definitely took the braun route and I was impressed by that. "You thought you could just break that?" I asked, pointing at the entirely metal lock. "Wow, that's intense-I mean, that's cool."

"Well, I didn't really have to deal with all this… normal stuff because I grew up in a cave," She explained nonchalantly, shrugging casually.

I let out a laugh that wasn't all that confident. She grew up in a cave? "Did you really?"

Before I could get my answer, someone called out her name. "Malia!"

Malia and I turned to look down the hall, immediately noticing Stilinski heading over, waving his hand over his head. And in that moment I knew that my time with her was over. Stilinski was here to usher her away and leave me behind - like everyone seems to do. The flailing boy skidded to a halt mere inches away from Malia, and took in my presence next to Malia. His puzzled expression quickly faded into disinterest. "Malia, come on. We got to go," he told her, placing her books in the open locker for her.

Stilinski pulled her away, arm clamped around her wrist, and Malia obediently trailed along. And, like last time, she turned over her shoulder to look back at me. The difference this time was her eyes weren't narrowed but instead there was a faint smile on her lips. Something inside told me that I couldn't let her get away without letting her know my name. So, I took one step and called out after her. "Jace! My name's Jace."

She waved once and then disappeared through a set of door. I stared at the now empty space. If Stilinski hadn't come along, maybe I could have talked to her long. Letting out a full body sigh, I leaned back against the locker. I knew that I wasn't doing a very good job at introducing myself to Malia, but I just didn't know what else I could do. This was really all out of my element. I was a soccer guy, that's all. I didn't know how to talk to girls, at least with a romantic intention. I was floundering and completely convinced that my inabilities' regarding girls was obvious to Malia.

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur, school rushed by, and, before I knew it, I was on my way home. Pulling into the driveway of our small townhouse, I noted that dad's car was not present and a sense of relief rushed over me. I pulled the truck into its designated spot and sat in the silent cab for a few minutes, decompressing from the day's events. I had just finally relaxed when my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the name that flashed on the screen.

"Hey Na!" I greeted cheerfully into the phone. It was almost like clockwork. Once a month, closer to the end, my sister would start calling every few days and then eventually every day. I never could figure out _why_ she called but, eventually, I gave up and just tried to enjoy the conversations with my sister.

Jenna - or 'Na' as I affectionately called her, a nickname that stuck from when I was a child and couldn't quite pronounce the 'je' syllable of her name. Only _I_ got to call her Na - was stationed in New York as up-and-coming criminal detective, frequently working on the most high profile cases. Beacon Hills just too small for my sister's high profile goals and would have held her back if she stayed. Jenna moved across country a few years previously, leaving me with just our father, dinners being silent, impersonal, and awkward ever since. She was twenty-seven now, having left roughly eight years ago; and when she left, she promised that she'd be back. And, she kept that promise, visiting periodically for a week or so at a time, but it was never a permanent return. Yet, she always left, breaking my heart all over again (though I'd never admit that to her because I didn't want to keep her from her dreams).

You could say that Jenna was my mother figure growing up. She was already nine by the time I was born, and eventually started to take care of toddler-me once I no longer needed diapers. It created a dependent bond between her and I - I depended on her more than I did with father. I knew Jenna didn't mind that I saw her more as a mother than a sister, she even sent me allowance every couple of weeks (something we didn't tell dad about), and I really appreciated that. She was an amazing sister. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I missed her dearly and wished she'd eventually come home for good.

"Hey Jason," she greeted, mirroring my enthusiasm. Usually a nickname was used by a few but in my case, only my sister used my full name - even my father called me 'Jace'. Maybe it was her use of my full name that made Jenna seem more motherly than sisterly. "How are things on your side of the country?"

I let out a revealing sigh. "Ugh, Jenn I don't even know where to start."

She was silent for a moment and in her tone I knew I had freaked her out. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry, nothing with dad. But…" I faded off at the end of the sentence. I wanted to talk to Jenna about Malia, get her advice on what I needed to do or really anything to help me with her, but I was nervous.

"Just spit it out Jason," she demanded, though her tone was not harsh.

"Ugh, fine," I said, rolling my eyes for my own benefit. "I need help talking to a girl…"

Jenna stifled a small laugh. "Wait, you're seriously having girl troubles right now? That's what you're worried about? Haven't you talked to girls before?"

"Well I've talk to girls before, but I haven't _talked_ to girls before," I explained. "There is a difference, you know. Oh, wait. I forgot that you've never had the troubles I do, miss once-engaged-at-eighteen."

"Hey! I was young and foolish," Jenna defended, "just don't follow in my footsteps, kay?"

"I know. School is important and all that, right?" I said, loosely quoting a previous conversation the two of us had once had.

"Correct!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Anyways, what's this girl like? Maybe I can bestow some womanly knowledge on you, dear brother."

"Oh loving sister, please help me and instill even some skills into me that shall help me with my dear lady," I teased back. The cap of the truck had since become chilly. With the held up by my shoulder, I shuffled out the door, slamming it behind me.

"Were you in your truck again? Is dad there?" Jenna asked, tipped off by the sound of the truck door.

"Yes and now respectively. He'll probably be home late tonight," I answered, sounding disinterested.

"Alright. Anyways, girl tips. There is nothing more than that I can teach you other than be respectful, okay? Be kind and inviting but always respectful," Jenna taught, emphasizing the word respect each time.

"I know that," I complained while entering the house. "I need to know how to start talking her so that I don't seem like a complete doofus or idiot."

"Jason, you're not an idiot. Don't ever believe that," Jenna told me, sounding motherly again.

"Right, okay. The being held back twice says differently," I scoffed. That topic was such a sore subject with me. I didn't enjoy talking about it because it made me feel small and insecure, but sometimes I couldn't get around it.

"You know my view on that so let's not get into it tonight. That's an argument for another night." I was thankful that Jenn didn't force the subject. "Alright, back to this mystery girl. When you find a moment to talk to her, just be yourself Jason. You're charming and that goes along way. You're just not believing in yourself enough."

"Wow, your wisdom is so great," I groaned, dragging out the end. "Why did I even ask you?"

"Because I'm amazing," she chirped confidently. "But Jason, seriously, just be normal and yourself. You've got this. It's not that hard. Hey, I got to go. My break is almost over, but keep me updated with this girl, kay?"

I sighed. "Alright, sounds good Na. Love you."

"Love you too buddy."

The phone went dead and a heavy weight settled on my heart. I looked around the dimly lit house, the fading sun barely illuminating the open rooms of the small townhouse that I live in. It was a lonely home coming that I was used to. Dad had started working later and later lately, so I didn't expect him any time soon. I climbed the stairs with a heavy heart, heading straight to my room and settled in for the night. Little did I realize that it was starting to get hard and harder to fall asleep - almost as if insomnia visited once a month like my version of the female cycle. Things would soon become just as bloody.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey everyone. So here is the next chapter of ItD. I know these chapters are shorter than some of my other stories, but once we start getting into the actual show events, they'll get bigger. I promise. **

**And, I really enjoyed this chapter. While Malia doesn't show her piqued interest in Jace as Jace is showing for Malia, there are some signs starting. Also, I really I just really love Jace's relationship with his sister. He's a super lonely person but I wanted to show that there was at least _one_ person that was there for him. **

**So, thank you to all those who followered and favourited. It means a ton to me and keeps me going. And a special thanks to LionHeartMisfit, IloveStallison, X23 Maximoff, Janedoee7, and BayAreaBeliever for your reviews! **

**Let me know what you think so far and look out for the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo**

**-Allie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't get too close to my golden ray of sunshine just yet. In hindsight, you would have thought that, over the years, I would have been able to pick up the signs that something weird was going on with me, but I'm stupid and I never did. First a call from my sister. Tingly skin. Irritability. Dad calling to know where I was. Like I said, I'm stupid and never picked up on any of that._

Two days. Two full days had passed since I spoke with Malia at her lockers. Two days since I had my routine conversation with my sister. And each day felt like an eternity in themselves. I wanted to talk to Malia again. Badly. But she was alway around McCall and Stilinski. There was never an opening for me to step in or a time when she was alone. Damn those two dipshits.

But my moment came just as the final bell rang. Literally, it came walking up to me.

I stood at my desk, back turned towards the open door, packing up my things for the day. I hadn't spoken to many people today as I was feeling overwhelmingly hostile. So much so that I felt like I could rip someone to shreds if they glanced at me the wrong way. But it was usual for me to feel like this around the end of the month, as was clear from every month of my last nineteen years. I had my own version of PMS, just with less blood and more rage and irritability.

It was the end of the day and I sat alone. The classroom clearing of students at a supernaturally fast pace. When I finally felt the hair-raising tingles of eyes on the back of my head and I turned around. Standing alarmingly close with ferocious doe eyes staring directly at me was-Yes, I know that 'doe' and ferocious don't quite go together but that's how she was. Malia was soft and gentle and cute, but there was something feral that rested just under the surface of her being. So, ferocious doe suits her very well, thank-you very much.

So, Malia stood behind me with her ferocious doe eyes and she looked like a cat-caught-her-tongue. "H-Hi. Hey," I greeted, tripping over the words, something I was slowly accepting would happen when I was around her. I felt my pulse quicken, my heartbeat speed up, and my palms instantly turn clammy. I don't know how she did it but she affected me instantly and intensely. I was enthralled by the strength and power that was Malia Tate.

It was clear by the furrowed brows and straight lined lips that Malia was concentrating on something important. I was prepared to give her time to respond. I was okay with waiting forever for her, just as long as she'd speak to me. Ugh, what the hell was I doing. As I waited for her to find her courage, I stole a glance around us, looking for fuck-nut one and fuck-nut two. They were never far behind. This time though, there was no sign of either. I smiled happily.

"Thank you for your help."

The sound of her voice caught me off guard, pulling my attention towards her. She was special enough to receive my undivided attention. "It was no trouble," I answered, unsure of what else to say.

"Scott and Stiles tell me I need to thank people more often if I wanted to make friends."

"Friends," I repeated in a dumbfound tone. Did she mean 'friends' in a general way or did she mean friends with me? I was so confused but I wished for the later. My heart soared with the thought of being even just friends with the beautiful ray of sunshine personified in front of me.

Without another words, Malia spun on her heels and headed towards the door. It was so sudden that I had to blink a few times to realize she was no long in front of me. And once I noticed the empty spot, impulse took over and I went after her. "Hey, Malia. Wait."

I hustled past until I stood in front of her. "What," Malia asked with disinterest.

I swallowed hard and jumped in, feet first. "Do you want to hang out, like, right now?"

Malia's expression turned constipated-like as she thought about my offer. "Yes."

"O-Okay." I had expected her to say no, thinking I was weird or too forward. I didn't really have anything planned at all. No idea where I should take this gleaming jewel that would be worthy of her. "Is there anyplace you'd be interested in going?"

Again, Malia looked like she was thinking hard. "Putt-putt," she blurted out.

"Come again?"

Malia nodded enthusiastically as a nostalgic look came over here. "Mini golf. I use to love it, back before I turned into a coyote and killed my family…"

Clearly I was not all there in the head because I just nodded and dismissed her crazy words. She had to be joking, I told myself stupidly. Boy was I in for a ruin awakening. "Alright. Mini golf it is."

We left the hustle and bustle of school behind, heading for my truck. Being the gentleman I was, I made sure to unlock her door first, holding it open as she scampered up into the cab. Before opening my own door, I glanced around for any signs of McCall and Stilinski. I was surprise at how long is been in Malia's presence and they had yet to appear. I took that as a good sign.

I was floating on cloud nine as we headed towards the local mini-golf park. I asked her the vague questions about herself. Where she came from, how she was liking her classes, if she needed any help with her assignments (not that I'd be able to help her much, but they saying you teach someone else it helps you learn too), and things like that. She responded well, sometimes her answers were just as strange as all the previous times, but for the post part she seemed... Rather normal.

We got to our destination at sunset, and immediately upon arriving, I started to feel _weird_. Excusing myself for a moment, I headed towards the restroom. I thought through the day's events, searching what I ate for anything that might give me food poisoning. I could recall nothing. I had barely eaten anything today, having had little appetite for anything food wise.

There were two guys at the urinals when I arrived, but thankfully the only stall was free. Once safely behind the metal door, I took a deep breath, breathing in and out slowly. The two guys finished their business and I crept out of my makeshift hiding spot. Moving directly to the sink, I splashed water on my face, hoping it would take the edge off.

I somehow managed to convince myself that the cold water pelting my face over and over again was helping, but in reality, it was doing nothing to curb the tingles and weird sensations that I'd been feeling. Turning off the water, I exited the room. My phone started to buzz in my pocket. Pulling it out, 'dad' was blinding on the screen. With a groan, it was returned to my pocket. He was not going to ruin my date.

Before returning to Malia's side, I took a deep breath, one last attempt to calm my nerves. A forced smile appeared, and I tapped Malia's shoulder. She turned around, hostility in her eyes until she noticed me. "You look like shit," she stated, eyeing me cautiously. "Are you going to die?"

I shook my head and laughed. "No, just a bit of an upset stomach," I lied. I was going to get through this date and it was going going to be the most amazing thing I'd ever done. I was not going to let some bad food spoil my date with a goddess.

"We can leave if you're sick," she offered, sounding slightly more nurturing.

I shook my head again. "No. I want to play mini-golf."

"Alright," Malia replied, once again caution taking over.

We paid for our round of mini-golf-I being the gentleman that I was, paid for Malia's game. We chatted a bit more about ourselves. I explained how I was not, in fact, seventeen like her friends, and that I'd been held back. She sympathized with that part of me, as she explain that the school had wanted her to start taking classes at a grade seven level, but they were magically convinced that she should be put at the same grade level as her peers, McCall and Stilinski. The school "believed" that she'd benefit more from being surrounded by people of her own age who could help her academically. I assumed that meant they wanted Lydia Martin, who she was also close with, to help tutor the girl. But, I didn't care much about any of that, all I cared about was that I was spending time with her.

Once we reached about the halfway point, Hole 9, the irritation, the clammy-hands, the blurring vision started to intensify. I guessed that if I pushed myself any further, I'd be throwing chunks into the hole instead of a golf ball. With a wipe of my hand to my head, I turned to Malia. "I think I should go home."

She looked almost disgusted. "You look even worse than before. You look like regurgitated shit."

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT," I yelled, startling both Malia and I. My hands rushed to cover my mouth. "I-I'm so sorry… I don't know where that came from."

To make matters worse, my phone continued to ring in my pocket, sending annoying vibrations up my leg. I pulled out the phone and opened up my missed calls, playing the first message.

'_Jace, god dammit. Get your shitty ass back home, you hear me. _

_If you're not home in thirty minutes, you're a dead guy.'_

My father was a gem with a heart of gold.

Without wasting another moment, I grabbed Malia's hand and dragged her from the putting course, leaving behind our sticks and golf-balls. Night had fallen while we were inside the mini-golf center. The night air was cool and nipped at my skin. It was almost relieving, but the chaos inside me continued to grow. At the car, I held out my hand, keys dangling from between my fingers. "You drive."

Malia shook her head. "I can't."

"What are you stupid? You're seventeen and can't drive." I covered my mouth, eyes wide with shock. What was happening to me? With haste, I unlocked the door for Malia and hurried to the drivers side.

"Are you sure you should drive? I'll get Scott and Stiles to pick me up."

"No, don't call those assholes." I winced as the words washed out. I was having humiliatingly angry verbal diarrhea.

Silences fell between us. I was beginning to itch all over, my hearing was acting up, and I started to sweat even more. With all my might, I tried to stay calm, but it was a hard task to perform. My vision was blurring more than when I was in the bathroom, and it was blacking out periodically, almost like a strobe light. After one particular moment, I swore I saw large paws wrapped around the steering wheel. Shaking my head, the image disappeared.

"Jace. Pull over. I want out." Malia's voice sounded like it was far off, down a long tunnel. My attention was caught by her soothing voice, and I turned to her, licking my lips. She looked so good, almost edible. I was so hungry that I could eat her up. The predator in me was aware of the coyote inside Malia. And it wanted to case her.

With a scream, Malia jerked the wheel towards the shoulder of the road, and when the wheels hit the gravel, I hit the breaks. "Are you crazy? You almost got me killed. I've been through this before and I'm still not enjoying it. Let me go, Jace."

I could barely comprehend her words but I knew she was in distress. I killed the engine and unlocked the doors with the button. "Get out n-" I started to hiss but was cut off when I felt a sharp cut to the inside of my wolf. Flipping down the sunvisor, I looked at myself. Gold eyes stared back, a predatory gleam hidden inside them. In an instant my eyes flashed back to my usual, dull brown. In an even shorter second, my eyes turned black, consumed completely by the inky color.

I screamed and climbed out of the truck. Malia followed me towards the back of the truck. I held onto the bumper while I bent over in pain, quickly puking out the food from the day. When I noticed Malia, not hearing her call my name, I waved a hand at her, trying to get her to leave. "Go! Leave me alone."

I felt my phone start to vibrate once again and I pulled it out. Dad again. I gripped the phone in rage, unexpectedly crushing the phone. I balked at my strength and dropping the phone. My hands shook with fear. What was I doing? What was happening?

Malia placed her hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump and step away. I didn't want to hurt her, not my moon and stars. She was shinning so bright that I didn't want to damage that light about her. She was special and I couldn't ruin that. "Don't come near me."

"I called Scott and Stiles. They'll be here in a moment." She tried to step closer, but I wouldn't let her. "Scott says you're changing. Just hold on."

I looked around, noticing exactly where we were. The front entrance of the school towered over me, and I realized that I had managed to drive the truck right up to the front steps.

The wind picked up and it swirled around me, bringing my chaos to an all new height. I felt my hair stand on end, my hands tingling as they started to reform into something different, something animal-like.

A rumbling started deep within me, filling me with pride and joy. It erupted into a whole body roar fit for the high king of the savanna. I was reminded of the scene in The Lion King when Simba walks to the top of Pride Rock after his fight with scar. Yeah, the roar was just as loud, just as powerful, and just as satisfying.

The roar released something within me and I felt myself give in to the beast that wanted free. The flood gates opened and my whole body became one with the king. I took one last look at Malia, hoping my expressing relayed how sorry I was for ruining what was suppose to be the beginning of something beautiful. Her mouth was moving but I couldn't make it out and I tried to apologize but it was too late, the darkness and chaos took over.

**xxx**

Malia remained unmoving, watching a bone crushing ripple move over Jace's body. She wanted to help him, she knew how hard it was to not know what was happening during your first change. Her mother and sibling had paid the price for that.

She checked her phone. Thirty seconds ago Scott sent a message saying they were close by. She needed their help. Malia could barely control her shift, how could she help this boy control his? She pulled out the phone from her other jacket pocket, its cracked screen distorting the image. Malia had picked up Jace's phone immediately after he threw it away. She tired to open it but it was password locked and Jaced hadn't-couldn't-tell her the numerical password. But, she could vaguely make out text messages from Jace's father.

_'Get your ass home now!' _  
_'Where the fuck are you? I want you home now.'_  
_'Jace, answer the god damn phone. I need to talk to you.'_

The roar that Jace released shook her to her core and she froze in spot, dropping Jace's phone at the same time. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she watched Jace's hands flickered for a moment between human hands and giant paws-Lion paws.

"Jace, just calm down. What does Scott say?" Mali tried to remember Scott's words of wisdom when it came to shifting and keeping control. "Scott says you have to remember that you're human.. Keep it together."

With one final groan from Jace he crumpled to the ground as his bones started to crack and change form, all the while he released a blood curdling scream, deep from within his chest. Even with standing as far away from him as Malia was, she could hear each cracking of his bones, each tear of muscle and skin. She could hardly imagine what his change must feel like.

Headlight appear, casing her and Jace into a pool of light, illuminating Jace's change for everyone to see. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and all she wanted to do was help him keep control, to hold onto his sanity, but she knew if she got too close that one of those large paws would find a home in her soft flesh. She turned away briefly, watching the pack run toward her, and when she turned back, Jace was no longer himself. Instead, a fully grown African Lion stood in his place, waiting and watching her with interest. It's tail swished back and forth as it lowered down, crouching into place.

"Shit, that's a real fucking lion," Stiles exclaimed.

"African lion to be exact," Lydia explained. "You can tell by the muscular form and how his golden colouring flows from main to tail. He's beautiful."

"What happened to him?" Scott asked, coming to stand beside Malia.

"One minute he was fine, then the next he's yelling at me. Something isn't right with him," Malia explained, glancing between the four newcomers. Kira stood beside Scott. Lydia stood beside her and Stiles after her. She turned back to Scott, her Alpha. "Can you help him?"

"I don't know..." Scott's expression gave her no hope that he'd be successful. Being the brave man he was, Scott stepped forward, hands spread it as a sign of peace. "Jace, hey man. I know you're in there but you got to control this."

The lion that Jace had become didn't like that, and announced it with a roar.

"Scott," Lydia yelled, "you better get away from him. He's desolating signs that he's ready to pounce."

Jace had crouched down low, his belly nearly to using the ground while his rear was higher. His tongue flicked out and he licked his jowls, getting ready to catch his prey.

"Run!" Kira yelled, grabbing at Scott's hand and staring to head towards the school.

The others took off but Malia remained where she stood, but now her claws had come out and her features had shifted to her coyote ones. She let out her own powerful bark, trying to catch his attention. It did its job.

Jace was going after Scott and the other but the moment she made the noise, his attention was caught. He skidded to a halt, shook himself off, and continued towards Maia. She stood still, glaring down the beast that was racing towards her. Just as Jace was about to reach her, Malia was torn to the right, nearly dodging the knife-like claws that were aimed at her.

Scott, stiles and Malia all tumbled to the floor in a tangle of limbs. It was Scott and Malia who climbed to their feet first and pulled Stiles up, just as Jace slides to a stop again. They didn't waste any time standing still, the three of them charging towards the school, the sound of paws hitting the pavement echoing from behind them.

Kira and Lydia held the door open and the three slid into the open hall. Scott jumped to his feet to help pull the door close. They shut it just in time, Jace's furry face slamming into the glass window, causing it to crack. Jace's large paw hit it, causing it to break completely. His lions head pushed through the broken glass, the shards cutting into his fur and skin, but he couldn't climb through. It was too small. Jace pulled away and went back down the steps.

"He's gone," Kira whispered. "Is that really a boy?"

"No, it's a real lion from the heart of Africa," mocked Stiles.

Scott hit Stiles, "Stop it-"Scott was cut off by the sound of glass raining down onto the tile floor from the classroom closest to them. The five looked at each other, each mirroring the others look of fear. No one needed to say it-They all started to run, their hearts pounding inside their chests.

Scott turned to Stiles as they ran. "Why is it we're always chased inside the school?"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**HEY GUYS! So, I managed to finish this at a speedy quick rate. I hope you enjoy this one. Questions are raised, but no answers are given just yet. Whats happening to Jace? What's happening with his dad? Who knows!**

**I hope you guys liked it and I'll try to get the next one up shortly. For the mean time, ITD is on a semi-hiatus, as I can not ensure the next chapter in the near future (School and my two jobs are kicking my butt). But, bear with me as I muddle through my busy period!**

**As mentioned in my recent Clear Nights post, I recently lost my beta so if there are some spelling &amp; grammar mistakes, I'm sorry. I'm just not as good at catching them as my beta was. **

**xoxoxo**

**-A**


End file.
